


Hush-a-bye (Wriggler Version)

by callousTenacity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Lyrical Rewrite, hush-a-bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: A partially rewritten version of Hush-a-bye by Peter, Paul, and Mary.





	

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep you little wriggler.  
When you wake you shall have all the pretty little hoofbeasts.  
Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little hoofbeasts.

Way down yonder, in the meadow,  
Poor little wriggler cryin, "lusus";  
Feathered beasts and nector bugs flutter round his eyes,  
Poor little wriggler cryin' "lusus".

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep you little wriggler.  
When you wake you shall have all the pretty little hoofbeasts.  
Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little hoofbeasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [deviantArt](http://mirthful-suffering.deviantart.com/art/Hush-a-bye-Wriggler-Version-541245479) and [tumblr](http://trash-kam.tumblr.com/post/122134965654/hush-a-bye-wriggler-version).
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
